Growl like a Grizzly
by Be.Careful.I.May.Bite
Summary: this is a cute one-shot, Nessie has the bored after-party blues, well she can't be bored for long with Uncle Em around! Cute Uncle and Neice bonding moment. Read and Review please xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


_**Growl like a bear. **_

_**This is my attempt at another cute moment, this time it's mainly Emmett and Nessie, I love all the feedback so please do review and read,**_

_**Nessie's POV.**_

I hate that awful after party feeling, we'd just had a big Christmas party, well not big but a family sort of one with, Momma, Daddy, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Charlie, Auntie Rose, Uncle Em, Auntie Alice, Uncle Jazz, Jake, Seth, Quil, Sue, Kim, Embry and Leah. So the place was pretty crowded with people. We had a brilliant time all of us were playing games; Uncle Em got told of by Grandma Esme for asking rude questions which was really funny. We played pass the parcel and hide and seek. It was really fun for everyone but the day after party is always the worst, all the excitement has suddenly gone and you're just left there wondering where it's gone.

"Boo!" I deep joking voice grabbed my shoulders. I screamed.

"Uncle Em!" I giggled when he started to tickle me.

"What's up kiddo?" He pulled me on his knee.

"Nothing."

"Oh really? What's up with everyone today?" He seemed really confused, I guess it makes sense every day's a party for him.

I showed him with my gift.

"Oh, let's have some fun then!" He grinned.

"Okay!" I smiled.

"Hop on." He patted his shoulders. I jumped on his back and clung on.

"Where's your Momma and Daddy then?" He asked.

"They said they needed some private time." I shrugged.

He burst into laughter. Then started to run out of the house, heading for a huge clearing.

"Uncle Em, where are we?" I asked as he set me down on the snow covered grass.

"We're looking for a bear." He grinned.

"But Daddy said I might get hurt." I said.

"I'll never let a bear get you, it'll have to go through me first Nessie." He said seriously. "Besides we're not wrestling it, it's going to teach us some stuff."

"How can a bear teach us stuff?" I imagined a bear in a teacher's suit with glasses and a graduation cap. I giggled, showing him the picture. He laughed too.

"It's going to teach us to growl." He smiled.

"You can already growl, I can a bit." I showed him, it wasn't like any of the others growls but it was still a growl.

"No, we growl like vampires, we want to growl like bears so when we hunt one it will think we're just other bears, see I am smart." He smiled proudly.

"I know you're smart Uncle Em, you're just stupid as well." I hugged him.

"Ah, but if you're smart all the time then you're boring, if you're not stupid you don't have something to laugh about, and besides if I wasn't stupid I wouldn't have ran into that bear and met your Auntie Rose, so it pays of to be stupid." He stuck his tongue out at me. I giggled.

"Let's find a bear then." He grinned and sniffed. "This way, one's hibernating."

"We can't wake it up, that's mean!"

"We're not waking it up, bear's growl in their sleep." He rolled his eyes. "Now remember what it sounds like."

We set off running to the bear, I'd never seen a bear close up before, it scared me but I knew if anything happened Uncle Emmett would be there to save the day, like a super hero.

He was right, it did growl in its sleep, I memorised the sound, so did Uncle Em. He picked me up and started running back to the clearing.

"Right so, you need to think of something angry." He said. "Like I think about when Jasper beat me on COD and never let it go." He pouted but growled ferociously, just like the bear.

I thought for a second, I had it, when Auntie Alice said that I wasn't allowed to wear my favourite top because she'd bought me another. I tried growling just as fertociously as Uncle Emmett.

"Whoa! Good one!" He ruffled my hair.

I gave him my best grin.

We had a growling war all the way back home.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Auntie Rose ran over.

"Being bears." I growled but smiled. She couldn't help but smile back at us both.

"You took her near a bear!" She realised suddenly.

"Um…..I love you!" Uncle Emmett struggled.

"You're in so much trouble mister, but I love you too." They kissed grossly. EW!

"Get a room." I rolled my eyes, I'd head that phrase from Uncle Em himself.

"Ah, that's a good minion." He winked at me.

_**So, how was it? Please review, I'll love you forever and I'll teach you how to growl like a bear! Maybe, probably, no I won't but oh well : ) **_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


End file.
